The Thief And The Street Girl
by Reppir
Summary: Percy has a good life. He has the wolds sweetest mother, and a life of thievery...in a good way. Annabeth lives on the street. She can't go back home because of her not so nice step-mother. What will happen when there worlds collide? AU, OOC. This is my second story my first messed up. Hope you like!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own PJO or The song The Fighter S**

**I will be copping the lyrics of of a video on youtube for The Fighter some characters will be a little OOC and this is in AU **

Percy's POV

"Wake up, honey!" my mom called. I groaned as I got dressed and walked down stairs, "Mom, why do I have to get up at 9:00 in the summer WHEN THERE IS NO MORE SCHOOL FOR ME EVER!?... 'cept collage?" I said the last part softly because next year when I turn 19 on August 18, I'll be going to a college in California for marine biology, "Because I'm going to need help with the groceries". Oh, I get in the car and mom gets in the driver's seat and buckles. We pull up to Wal-mart and mom gives me a list, and i go in. "Percy!?" I hear, I know that voice, "Hey, Red how's it goin'?" Rachel Elizabeth Dare, or "Red" as I like to call her, was one of my best friends back in high school. "It's going fine, I-" I suddenly cut her off and asked, "Is you hair curled?" I asked in shock, "Yeah, thanks for noticing!" she exclaimed. Rachel was nowhere near ugly, she had freckles splashed around here nose, she had long, now curled, hair that flowed down and rested on her shoulders, and a nice body. Yes, she was attractive but not my type. "No problem, well you still look as hot as ever" I smirked as she looked down blushing with embarrassment, "Thanks" then she got on her toes and kissed my cheek. I gave her my list and she got everything for me, "Thanks" I say when everything is here and checked out, "Don't mention it" she said shaking her head making her curls bounce. I get back in the car to my loving mother and think how great my life is. Later I get in my car to go to the movies and plug-in my phone to the radio and clicked on one of my favorite songs. I couldn't help but sing along,

_Yeah,  
_

_just wakin up in the morning and to be well,quite honest with ya,I ain't really sleep well ya ever felt like your train of thoughts been derailed? That's when you press on, Lee Nails. Half the population's just waitin to see me fail yeah right, you're better off tryina freeze hell some of us do it for the females,and others do it for the retails but I do it for the kids, life through the towel in on every time you fall its only making your_ _chin__ strong and I'll be in your corner like Mick baby, till the end or when you hear the song from that big lady until the referee rings the bell until both your eyes start to swell until the crowd goes home what we gonna do y'all? Give em hell, turn their heads gonna live life till we're dead. Give me scares give me pain... Then they'll say to me, say to me, say to me there goes a fighter...! there goes a fighter...! here comes a fighter...! That's what they'll say to me, say to me say to me this ones a fighter, and if I can last thirty rounds there's no reason you should ever have your head down six foot five, two hundred and twenty pounds hailing from rock bottom, loserville, nothing town, textbook version of the kid going nowhere fast and now I'm yelling kiss my ass, It's_ _gonna take a couple right hooks a few left jabs for you to recognize you really ain't got it bad until the referee rings the bell until both your eyes start to swell until the crowd goes home what we gonna do y'all? Give em hell, turn there heads gonna live life till we're dead, give me scares give me pain then they'll say to me, say to me, say to me... there goes a fighter, there goes a fighter here comes a fighter that when they'll say to me, say to me say to me this one's a fighter everybody put yo hands up what we gonna do (7) y'all? If you fall pick yourself up off the floor (getup) and when your bones can't take no more just remember what your here for cuz I know I'mma damn sure give em hell turn their heads gonna live life till we're dead. Give me scares give me pain then they'll say to me say to me, say to me there goes a fighter there goes a fighter here comes a fighter that's what they'll say to me, say to me say to me this one's a fighter till the referee rings the bell till both your eyes start to swell till the crowd goes home what we gonna do kid?  
_

I sang while I drove to the movies.

Annabeth's POV

I sat down and looked up, man I ran all the way to the theater. Anyway hi I'm Annabeth, my step-mother kicked me out of the house last year in San Francisco. I'm in New York now. My step-mom hates me completely and just can't stand having someone who is not her kid in the house. What hurt me the most was my dad didn't stop her. He didn't even try. I hear a car pull up and I look around the corner and can't believe my eyes. I saw nine guys get out of a truck with some big guns! I mean _damn_. Those are like AK-45's or whatever the hell those weird guns are. Anyway, after a few minuets of hearing guns go off I saw another car pull up. A tall dude with raven-black hair stepped out then noticed the scene and I went ahead and tried to get a better look. Big mistake. On saw me and grabbed me then the scariest/ coolest thing happened.

Percy's POV

I'd just pulled up and I saw the problem their were nine guys. I pulled out my Glock 38 **(If you put that in Google Images it is the sixth one)** it holds fifteen bullets. It was simple math I could do this. I creep toward the door a lot of citizens were of their knees with their hand up the dudes were playing around with a girl who looked around my age. What I heard them say made my blood boil, "Hey! Who wants her first?" one said, "I do another person said, "No allow m-wait a minuet" He saw me...Shit.

* * *

**That's the end of the first chapter! See ya later...I hope**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Previously_**:  _He saw me...Shit _


End file.
